Geronimo Stilton (TV series)
Geronimo Stilton is a 2009 television series based on the books of the same name. It is produced by Atlantyca Entertainment and MoonScoop Group[1] It first premiered on September 15, 2009 on Rai 2 in Italy On April 15, 2010, Atlantyca Entertainment and Moonscoop announced they would continue the series with a second season of twenty-six episodes and be completed by 2011.[2] A third season exists with 26 episodes. The show is still running. YTN reviewed the series, citing the series 'doesn’t entirely stay true to the book series, although retains the same feel.'[3] Production Atlantyca Entertainment, the owner of the rights, has decided to develop and produce the animated series. 26 episodes of 22 minutes have been produced for the first series.[4]Atlantyca Entertainment and Moonscoop announced on April 15, 2010, they would produce another twenty-six episodes which is due for completion by 2011.[5] In 14 October 2014, Atlantyca Entertainment took advantage of the MIPCOM event to announce its deal with France-based studio Superprod to produce The New Adventures of Geronimo Stilton, with the participation of Italy’s Rai. The brand new cartoon will feature faster moving stories of internationally renowned mouse-journalist Geronimo Stilton. According Italy news from website, Atlantyca Entertainment has announced the 1st episode of third season to be aired by 15 September 2015 on Rai 2. Characters Geronimo Stilton: He is not only the editor-in-chief of the humble The Rodent's Gazette, but also the boss of the Geronimo Stilton Media Group. His love of knowledge is his main strength in the cartoon, as well as his sense of ethics and morals. He is still a bit of a klutz, and this will no doubt be the main source of humor for the series. Also note that Geronimo doesn't wear his signature glasses as in the book series. Voiced by Brian Drummond. Thea Stilton: Thea is Geronimo's younger sister, and is the complete opposite of Geronimo when it comes to adventure. She loves it almost as much as she loves riding her motorcycle or flying her plane. A special correspondent for The Rodent's Gazette, Thea is always on call to transport the team to new adventures, and is always ready to jump into action. She is absent in The Incredible Shrinking Stiltons and Parmezani Crush. She stays as a regular in Season 3. Voiced by Sarah Edmondson. Trap Stilton: Trap is Geronimo's cousin. Trap doesn't work for The Rodent's Gazette, but travels along with Geronimo when he is called on. Trap is a bit of a joker and loves to play tricks on people, especially Geronimo, who he considers to be gullible. Trap has a big heart and he doesn't play jokes to be mean. Geronimo thinks Trap should join the real world. Trap thinks Geronimo should lighten up. Voiced by Richard Ian Cox. Benjamin Stilton: Benjamin is the 12-year-old nephew of Geronimo in the cartoon, and is described as a "near-genius" at computers and electronics. He is dynamic and perk (though a little impatient at times) and loves skateboarding and sports as much as he loves computers. He works with his uncle at The Rodent's Gazette, running a computer news blog after school. He likes to come up with funky sayings such as "We're on the crazy train to Cheese Town!". Voiced by Erin Mathews. Pandora: Known as Bugsy Wugsy in the book series, Pandora is Benjamin's best friend. Pandora is very enthusiastic about the adventures that Geronimo travels on, and she often comes along for the ride. She likes Thea, because they share a similar, high-spirited enthusiasm for life. Pandora also likes to play jokes on Geronimo, so she and Trap get along really well. Pandora has a tendency to get distracted easily, which can lead her into danger. Voiced by Moneca Stori. Trivia: Pandora was later found out to be ACTUALLY Geronimo's niece. Sally Rasmaussen: Sally Rasmaussen (known as Sally Ratmousen in the books) is the main antagonist in the cartoon. She owns a newspaper known as The Daily Rat, which is The Stilton Media Group's competitor. Sally appears as the primary cause of trouble for the Stilton crew when they are in New Mouse City, and she has a personal grudge against Geronimo Stilton. Voiced by Patricia Drake. Simon Squealer: Simon works for The Daily Rat, with Sally Rasmaussen as his overbearing boss. Simon would do any dirty business for Sally, not because of dedication to the story, the company or to Sally. Simon protects his job at all costs, and is known to go to great lengths to dig up dirt on some famous mouse in New Mouse City. Voiced by Brian Drummond. William Shortpaws: William is Geronimo's grandfather, and he started his newspaper empire by selling newspapers as a child. Now he oversees Geronimo's operation of his company, and knows exactly the way he wants things to be. Every now and then (when Geronimo least expects it), he will drop in to The Rodent's Gazette to check on how Geronimo is doing. editEpisodes Main article: List of Geronimo Stilton episodes editDifferences from Books and TV series *Some of the characters design have been changed in the TV series, such as, Geronimo Stilton did not wear glasses and a vest as well as his tie is longer than in the books. *Some of the characters's personality and character have been changed or swaped. Such as, Geronimo, who is much braver in the series than his character in the books, which changed his character almost completely. Another example is Trap is more easily frightened than Geronimo; whereas in the books Trap would be the one to convince Geronimo not to be afraid. The series almost switched their roles. *Geronimo's family is nicer to him in the TV series than in the books. *Benjamin is 12 years old. In the books, he is 9 years old. *The evil imps fancy Geronimo in the TV series. In the books, they were just plain wrong. *Some of the characters in the books, such as, Petunia Pretty Paws, Hercule Poirat, The Thea Sisters, Creepella Von Cacklefur and Samuel S. Stingysnout, never appear nor mentioned in any episodes in the TV series. *Some of the characters, such as Simon Squealer and Sally Rasmaussen have a larger role in the TV series than in the books while some of them have a smaller role in the TV series. *In the TV series, Geronimo Stilton and Sally Rasmaussen will competing for a scoop instead of making the books. editOnline Games geronimostilton.com is the Online World of Geronimo Stilton. They can create an avatar to play. www.geronimostilton.com editMultimedia editAchievements editInternational Broadcasts Category:TV Series Category:Geronimo Category:TV Category:Shows